You Can't Hurry Love
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: Songfic: Read to find out what it's about. Ami x Zoicite


(I need love, love  
  
Ooh, ease my mind  
  
And I need to find time  
  
Someone to call mine)  
  
"Ami!" His voice called to her in her dreams, lonely. Ever since Beryl's defeat, he'd been calling to her, pleading with her, his anguish echoing across a thousand years of slavery and sorrow.  
  
She wasn't going to answer him.  
  
(My mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
But it's a game of give and take)  
  
Zoicite sighed, wistfully. "Ami..." He whispered, finally giving up, admitting defeat. Why would his beloved Princess ever answer him, given what he'd done? Destroyed her home, her world, her people.  
  
Her.  
  
It was hopeless.  
  
"Zoicite?"  
  
(You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
Just trust in a good time  
  
No matter how long it takes)  
  
His head snapped up, and he stared disbelievingly. She was here, she'd come! He stood, then dropped to his knees. He could never ask her forgiveness, had no right to. A General, a traitor had no right to ask a senshi's forgiveness.  
  
"Zoicite?" Her voice was hesitant, frightened. It pierced his heart to hear that tone from her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can never ask you to forgive what I have done, but I can regret, can wish that I had never been so foolish, so blind. I had everything, life, love, happiness, and I threw it away. I wronged you, and I am eternally sorry."  
  
(How many heartaches must I stand  
  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
  
When I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone  
  
I remember mama said)  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
(You can't hurry love  
  
No you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
How long must I wait  
  
How much more must I take  
  
Before lonliness  
  
Will cause my heart, heart to break?)  
  
Zoicite's eyes widened in shock, and he looked up at forgiving blue eyes set in a pretty, intelligent face. Eyes that forgave him for youthful foolishness and pride. His voice cracked as he spoke, tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Ami... Mercury... Beloved..."  
  
(No, I can't bear to live my life alone  
  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
  
Well these precious words keep me hanging on  
  
I remember mama said)  
  
She smiled, whispering back to him.  
  
"Zay... Zoicite... Beloved..."   
  
Her own tears rivaled his.  
  
(You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
Well, it's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
Just trust in a good time  
  
No matter how long it takes, now break!)  
  
Time seemed to stand still, as if taking a snapshot of this scene. The warrior king forgiven, his princess waiting. Still there was one complication.  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
"I will wait for you."  
  
Zoicite's tears slowed and stopped. "One last kiss, until we meet again?" He whispered. Ami smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
(Now love, love don't come easy  
  
But I keep on waiting  
  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
  
To talk to me at night  
  
For some tender arms  
  
Hold me tight  
  
I keep waiting  
  
Ooh, till that day)  
  
According to an old story, there have been five great kisses and one truly spectacular kiss since the world began. At that moment, when a pair that had been tragic even before Romeo and Juliet met in what was to be a final kiss, the second truly spectacular kiss was added to the list. Both were to absorbed in their kiss to see the small, shadowy figure that watched them, or to here her words.  
  
"Even Death has mercy, Zoicite, General of the South. You are released from your obligation to me."  
  
There was a flash of light, and of dark laughter as Saturn granted a safe passage back to the world of the living.  
  
(But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy)  
  
No, you know it ain't easy  
  
My mama said)  
  
Ami blinked awake, sobbing quietly, then gasping when a warm hand tilted her chin up to met sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Weeping, sweet princess? Hardly neccessary."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Don't ask, just feel." His eyes sparkled with joy, and Zoicite leaned in for a kiss. Everything was quiet for a while, until Ami's mother walked in to check on her daughter.  
  
(You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
My mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take)  
  
"NOONDA!?!?"[1]  
  
"Mother!"/"Mrs. Mizuno!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Hate? REVIEW!  
  
I felt in a sappy, support Ami x Zoicite mood, so I wrote a song fic. Any flames will be answered by an enraged General of the South and his Princess.  
  
[1] Noonda= What the hell? 


End file.
